Heather x Jay
Jayfeather I knew I wasn't supposed to like someone, to have a mate. But that didn't stop me from liking Heathertail. Wouldn't it be great if I could just see? To just see her pelt, and her eyes? I wanted to become a warrior. But I had to see. "Leafpool, I'm going to bed." I muttered. I hardly heard her, before visiting Starclan. "Yellowfang, I have to see!" I said. "There is a price." Yellowfang warned. I gulped, and nodded. "You have to become a warrior." She said. "Yes! Of course!" I screeched. She sadly looked at me, and I ignored the feeling of doubt in my stomach. Yellowfang touched noses with me, and I woke up. I thought I was still dreaming, but I knew I was awake when I saw Leafpool bending over to get some herbs. I have seen my mother in a dream once, but that was when she was younger. Now she looked even prettier. Her white belly, paws, muzzle, and the tip of her tail shined in the den. Her light brown and her dark brown stripes brought out a unusial color. Her golden eyes shone. "Leafpool! Starclan gave me visian! But there is a price." I said happily, but somewhat upset. She turned around, surprised. "What is the price?" She screeched. "By the way, I love your golden eyes, and I have to become a warrior." I said sadly. Her shoulders slumped. "But, I will stay a medicine cat, but can I still have a mate?" I asked. Her eyes brightened. "Of course, and thank you. You will have to ask Starclan though." She replied. I then went out to collect some catmint, because leaf bare was coming. I saw a cat over the small stream that lead to the lake, and since I didn't regonize cats by their pelts yet, I smelt her. "Jayfeather?" She said. She looked like Leafpool without the white belly, and beautiful dark blue eyes. "Heathertail?" I asked. Heathertail "Jayfeather?" I asked. He replied with, "Heathertail?" And I giggled. I stopped when I remembered it is not nice to laugh at a blind cat. "Sorry." I said, and expected a sharp reply. His gray, and dark gray striped pelt was pretty, but his eyes seemed different. They didn't seem so...misty. "Can you see?" I asked. "Yes! Isn't it great!?" He asked. Ignoring the boundaries, I stepped over. "But you still can't have a mate." I sighed. "Actually, I can stay a medicine cat, but since I was supposed to become a warrior, I can have a mate." He said. "That's great!" I mewed happily. "I want to run away with you." He said. "Of course. Tonight, meet me at fourtrees, and we will go from there." I said. He nodded, and I leapt over the stream once again. Time to fake my death. Jayfeather I decided I was going to fake my death. "Leafpool, I'm going to go collect some herbs." I said, and I padded back out to the forest. I found a half- drowned squirrel, and I killed it. I left the blood there, and took the squirrel away and buried it. Then I left a tuft of gray fur their, and mingled my scent in it. Next, I screeched, as if I was killed by a fox. A whole patrol came out, and since no one had known about my sight, they were probably twice as worried. I climbed up a nearby tree, and watched the whole scene unfold. I thought it was a great idea to leave a blood trail to a fox's den. My scent was in there, along with a brand new fox scent. The whole patrol was Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Firestar, Leafpool, and Hollyleaf. I am sorry I have to leave you. I thought. Cries of sadness escaped their lips, and I almost felt guilty. "I never got to tell him I was going to have kits!" Hollyleaf cried. I leapt from tree to tree, trying to get it out of my head. I fell out of the tree into Fourtrees. Heathertail layed there waiting for me. Heathertail A loud thump landed besides me. I glanced over, and Jayfeather stood up, clearly embarrassed. He quicky explained his death. "That is amazing! Great setup! I pretended I fell over the gorge by using the tunnels, to sneak a piece of fur onto a nearby branch. I heard their cries. I padded quietly to fourtrees. "Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded. I lead the way, and we passed the lake. "I have to tell you something." I muttered. I knew what was happening, because I already seen it happen many times before. "What is it." He glanced over at me."I am going to have kits." I said. "My kits?" He asked quickly. I laughed, "Yes of course.". "Well let me check you." He prodded his paw on my stomach, and I burst out laughing. "That tickles!" I cried out. "I have no idea how none of you clanmates noticed, but you are quite far along. By the full moon, you will promptly have your kits." He told me. "We should probably find someplace to rest." I said worringly. Dusk was breaking, and I really wanted to be warm. I glanced at the moon, and it was quarter-moon. "Perfect time for snuggling." He said. Jayfeather I was quite embarrased when I hadn't known she was going to have kits. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled I was going to become a father! But usually I would have noticed. "Perfect time for snuggling." I had said, and she blushed. I ran ahead, and we saw a twolegthing. We digged up a hole, and we came out the other side. There was a small crater area we could put fresh-kill, and a strange but fuzzy thing laying on a comfty twoleg object. We decided this was where we would sleep. "Hey! We could jump up at that sheet of ice, and since it is somehow open, we could stare at the moon, stars, and we could watch out for predators!" Heathertail said. I nodded, Wow! She is smart! I thought. A mouse made the mistake of crawling out from under the sleeping object. I leapt foward, and snarled. I knew I would have to bite the neck, so I did so. I stepped back, admiring my work. "That is big!" I exclaimed. I looked back, to see Heathertail grimacing. "What's wrong!?" I asked. "Oh, I hit my nose on that ice." She said. I licked her shoulder, and sighed. *Full Moon* I stepped back from the herbs. What I have done is I dug small holes underneath the sleeping object we call a bed, and by the wall from which we have heard both strange objects from Millie, and I put all the herbs I have found in the holes. We also snuck some feathers from birds and moss. I heard a gasping noise, and I jumped up onto the bed. Heathertail was panting, her fur prickling in unease. "The kits are coming!" She screeched. Without a word, I quickly took the beech leaves which held the emergency herbs we would need for the kits. It had borage leaves, rasberry leaves, and a stick. Holding it closed safely, I leapt onto the bed. "Here bite this stick!" I exclaimed. She bit down hard, and the first kit came out. I nipped the sac, and a mewling kit came out. She grunted, and the second kit came out, then the third, and lastly the fourth. I nipped each sac, and I set each kit by her belly. Luckily there was no blood, so I could put them back, and I could always reuse the beech leaves. "Eat this borage leaf, it will help your milk come." I said. Heathertail The kitting hurt so much, contraction after contraction. I turned my head, and I was delighted. Two toms, and two she-kits. "How about I name one of each and you do the same?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes shining. "How about the one that looks like me, her name could be Dawnkit, because she lights up the sky. The tom that looks like you could be Sootkit, like the small pudge of black on his nose?" Jayfeather said. "Beautiful names. How about the black male kit could be Crowkit. But I hope he won't be as grumpy as Crowfeather. And the white she kit could be Cloudkit, like a cloud, she will float along." I suggested. He nodded happily. A new voice spoke through the silence. "You stole Heathertail! And you made her have kits!" Jayfeather regonized Breezepelt, and gasped as he leapt at him. A quick moment later he was gone. I gasped at the sight. Many cuts and bruises were showed along his pelt. "Go get the beech leaves underneath the b-bed." He whispered. I quickly tucked the blanket around my kits, and I went to get them. I grabbed a rabbit, and jumped up onto the bed. He explained to me what to do with each herb a quarter moon ago, so I knew what to do with them. I checked the herbs to make sure they were all there. Celandine for eyes, Cobwebs to stop bleeding, Dock for scratches, Goldenrod for scratches, Horsetail for stopping bleeding, Dried oak leaves to stop infection, Stinging nettle, Tormentil to stop infections, and Willow bark to ease pain. I used all the herbs, and he fell asleep. "I love you Jayfeather." I whispered, hoping he could hear me. He smiled weakly, "I love you to. I'll be al-all right." He said slowly. ~~~~Sydney- I'll write another book if you want me too!